


Take The Full Truth (Then Pour Some Out)

by DamionAerynStarr



Category: Top Gear (US) RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamionAerynStarr/pseuds/DamionAerynStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is in worse shape than they thought during the Minnesota Ice Driving episode, and it's up to Tanner to help him through the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Full Truth (Then Pour Some Out)

**Author's Note:**

> Completely shameless hypothermia cuddles fic.

Tanner wrapped himself tighter around the trembling man in his arms, pressing his face into Adam's neck. "C'mon, c'mon Adam." He murmured to himself, listening to his friend shiver audibly. All but one EMT had left the room to give the two some privacy while Tanner, stripped naked, fought to warm Adam with his own body. The older man had collapsed shortly after giving up on the cold challenge, slumping sideways in his chair as the EMTs hovered around him. 

Tanner could've sworn his heart stopped when he saw his friend's pale face amongst the bowed heads of the paramedics.

The female EMT monitoring Adam's vitals draped another blanket over them, smiling comfortingly when she caught Tanner's eye.

"It's a waiting game, now. We just have to see." Tanner nodded, not trusting his voice. She patted his shoulder and left the room. Tanner was grateful, especially when a lump suddenly jumped into his throat and he felt his eyes burn.

"Please, Adam," Tanner whispered, able to feel how warm his own words were against Adam's skin. "Please be okay, please." The only response was the steady beeping of the nearby heart monitor. 

Tanner moved his hands restlessly over clammy skin, gently massaging the heat from his own body into Adam. He hesitated, blushing, at the older man's waist, not bold enough to go further. Instead he carded his fingers through Adam's slick hair, searching the actor's face for any sign of improvement.

Adam was still pale and shivering through cracked lips, but the blueish hue on his mouth and around his eyes had faded to almost nothing. Tanner glanced around to make sure they were alone before leaning in and pressing his lips against Adam's temple. His hand slid down the unconscious man's arm and slotted their fingers together. 

"Please wake up. Just open your eyes, please." Tanner whispered in Adam's ear, wrapping his arms around the other man's chest. 

Adam groaned softly, twitching in Tanner's arms. The driver froze.

"Adam?" 

Adam groaned again, louder. "Christ why does everything hurt?"

Tanner laughed his relief, burying his face in Adam's hair. "You were shivering pretty bad. You're gonna ache for a while."

"Shit," Adam swore, pressing his face into the blanket beneath them. Tanner just smiled, content to hold the man. "So how did you lose to get stuck with this assignment?" Adam murmured after a moment. Tanner blinked.

"I, uh, actually volunteered," Adam shifted, clearly a bit surprised by his admission. "Well, okay, I literally shoved everybody out of the way to get to you," Adam huffed out a laugh, and Tanner smiled. "I couldn't help it. I saw you go down and I just..." He swallowed, smile fading at the memory. "I panicked," Adam's thumb rubbed against Tanner's hand, still clasped in his own. "I've never been so scared in my life." He finished in a whisper, closing his eyes and pressing his mouth against the back of Adam's neck in a sort of kiss. 

"I'm sorry," Adam finally offered quietly after a moment. Tanner shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I knew the risks, and I let it go too far-"

"I stayed in the car, Tanner. It was my choice."

"I should've gotten out sooner. I should've just given it to you, I was so stupid,"

"Tanner-"

"I'm sorry," Tanner's voice shook, a lump lodging itself in his throat and eyes burning. "I'm so sorry."

They lay in silence, waiting for Tanner to calm himself down. "You saved my life," Adam said softly, the words tired but firm. "You have no reason to be sorry, Tanner."

The racer swallowed, arms tightening around Adam and face pushed into the curve of his shoulder. Adam lifted Tanner's hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. 

"Thank you," The actor whispered against his skin. Tanner nodded, not trusting his voice, then gathered his courage and tattooed a kiss on Adam's bare skin.


End file.
